


Imagine bringing Ahkmenrah to a snowball fight

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Imagine bringing Ahkmenrah to a snowball fight

It’s been a week or so since the three older night guards(Reginald, Cecil and Gus) tried to steal the tablet of Ahkmenrah. Larry was helping his son, Nicky with his homework in the lobby. You were sitting on Rexy’s empty stone slab watching Attila the Hun try to do the magic tricks Larry had shown him the other night. You noticed Ahkmenrah standing by the revolving doors looking outside, watching the falling snow. It was then you realized that he probably has never seen snow before, well, before the night you all chased Cecil down to get the tablet back. You stood up, stretching out your back and walked over to Larry. 

 

“Hey, how about a break?” You asked him as you pointed to the pharaoh. “I bet a certain someone has never been in a snowball fight.”

 

Nicky’s eyes lit up. “Or made a snowman either!” He exclaimed. “Can we take a break dad?”

 

Larry looked at Ahkmenrah and nodded. “Sure. Yeah, let’s take a break.”

 

Larry walked toward the middle of the room and clapped his hands together.

 

“Hey! Everybody! Listen up!” He shouted. “Snowball fight. Loading docks. Right now, come on!”

 

Most of the exhibits looked around the room for a moment, sizing each other up before running toward the back of the museum. Ahkmenrah was still standing by the doors. You walked over to him and took his hand. He turned to look at you, you smiled at him. 

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Trust me.” You told him. 

 

He smiled back at you and nodded. “All right.” He said. 

 

You both walked back towards the security offices and toward the back doors. As soon as you two stepped outside it was all out war. Snowballs were flying everywhere. The Huns had a Viking by the arms and legs. It looked like they were going to rip him limb from limb but they threw him into a huge snow pile instead. Dexter was leaping here and there throwing the smallest snowballs you had ever seen. As soon as Larry saw you both he screamed “Get them!” 

 

Snowballs come from all directions toward you and Ahkmenrah. You screamed and ducked causing Larry’s snowball to hit Ahk right in the side of the head. Laughing he bent down, scooped up some snow and threw a snowball in Larry’s direction. You both did a decent job of taking on the whole museum. At one point you looked over at Ahkmenrah. He was firing one snowball after another, laughing like a manic. You had to admit it felt good seeing him so happy. Considering how guilty you felt for not freeing him from his sarcophagus the first night you started working at the museum. One of the Neanderthals rolled a snowball so large he could barely lift it over his head. Attila threw a snowball and hit him in the chest causing the Neanderthal to drop the giant ball of snow on top of his own head. It didn’t take long before you and Ahkmenrah became overwhelmed from the onslaught of snowballs. You grabbed him by the arm and pulled him around the corner of the building. You had your back against the wall and pulled Ahkmenrah in front of you to use as a shield, if needed. You peeked your head around the corner. Since you had retreated the snowball fight had turned into an every man for himself war. 

 

Breathing a sigh of relief you turned back to face Ahk. He wasn’t looking out to see if the others were coming after you two, instead, he was looking down at your shirt. You must have taken a snowball to your neck at some point during the battle. The snow was melting down the side and front of your neck, wetting the V-Neck T-Shirt you were wearing under your open jacket. Some of the snow had melted down your cleavage and that’s what Ahkmenrah was staring at. You shifted your body against the wall and when you did you felt something hard against your hip. Ahkmenrah closed his eyes and let out a small moan. He leaned into you, his lips inches from your ear. His breathing rapid. You could feel how ‘excited’ he was against you. He opened his eyes and looked at you. For a brief moment you could see the lust in his eyes, and then it was gone, replaced by a look of shame as he realized what was happening. He pushed away from you. 

 

“I’m sorry y/n. I did not mean to, to do that.” He stammered. 

 

“It’s alright Ahkmenrah.” You assured him. 

 

“No, that was not appropriate. I am sorry.” He said. 

 

“Ahk, it’s fine really. I am not offended.” Ahkmenrah stared at you, confused. “Look, how long were you locked up? How many decades? You’re not like the others here. You are real, a real person. Not made of wax or stuffing. You’re human. You need to eat and drink. You get tired and have normal human impulses.” You explained to him. 

 

“Still, that does not excuse that type of behavior.” Ahkmenrah insisted. 

 

“Oh trust me, that type of behavior is fine.” You said. “I mean, you are…you are…smoking hot. Like so, wow, so absolutely freaking mind-melting hot.” You told him. “The fact that a pharaoh, a real life pharaoh, finds regular old me attractive is, honestly, super flattering.”

 

Ahkmenrah blushed as he smiled. “Thank you y/n. You know, I find you quite beautiful. Stunning really. I’ve thought so since the moment I laid eyes on you.” He confessed.

 

You took a step towards him. “Go on.” You encouraged him. 

 

Ahkmenrah laughed. “You are also quite kind. And patient. I appreciate you helping me to understand all these new ‘customs’. And I truly enjoy your company.” 

 

“I enjoy your company too Ahkmenrah.” You said as you took his hand. “Come on. Let me show you how to build a snowman.”


End file.
